


Battle with a Heart of Gold!

by platapoos



Category: Original Work, Pocket Monsters | Pokemon (Main Video Game Series), Pocket Monsters: HeartGold & SoulSilver | Pokemon HeartGold & SoulSilver Versions
Genre: Adventure, Diary/Journal, Drabble, Drabble Collection, Gameplay, Gen, Original Pokemon Trainer - Freeform, Pokemon - Freeform, Pokemon HeartGold, Pokemon HeartGold Gameplay, Pokemon Journey, Pokemon Training
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-06-20
Updated: 2018-08-23
Packaged: 2019-05-25 20:16:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 1,505
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14984774
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/platapoos/pseuds/platapoos
Summary: Loosely based on a Pokemon HeartGold gameplay, Kyouko has finally won the approval of her parents to set out on her own Pokemon Adventure! Inspired by Johto's renowned Pokemon Trainer Ethan, it was her ambition to conquer the Pokemon League. Though later, she learns that there's more than just the battles she had won or the success that she has made that will make her start questioning what her purpose really is, all documented in a journal.





	1. dedications

**Author's Note:**

> I remembered I was 12 years old when I've read all sorts of Pokemon stories, regardless if it's the manga or those made by inspiring artists and authors found in the internet at that time. I remembered joining a certain Pokemon RP group that changed my life, for better or for worse. Seven years had passed, and with all I've learned within those years, it's about time I bring my dream back to life. 
> 
> I've replayed Pokemon games for the past several weeks, namely Platinum and HeartGold, respectively, in a mobile DS emulator. Platinum was amazing and will always be my favourite Pokemon game of all time, but it was HeartGold that felt deserving of being written down. After all, it was this same game that I was inspired to create my very first OC--the protagonist of this story. 
> 
> This story will follow the flow of how my recent HeartGold gameplay went, but will have some changes, such as additional characters and alterations of the plot. Anyways, I hope you all enjoy reading this!

**_How old did my mom think I was when she gave me this diary, ten?_** I'm freaking thirteen, I don't need this silly thing!

...Hm. But then... I could make my future children read this, yeah? To see how awesome I am! Yeah! Mom's such a genius, that's why I love her.

 

 **Mom!** If you read this, I love you! Both you and dad, I love you both so much! ❤

 **Prof. Elm and Prof. Oak** , thanks for giving me this opportunity.

You too, **Ethan** sir! You truly are an inspiration. I'll miss you, and I hope you're doing well!

 **Yushiro** , I'll prove you wrong. I'll kick your ass.

 

Well, anyways... It's the first day of my adventure today, let's get started with this, then! My Cyndaquil and Aipom are already standing at the doorway. They surely can't wait as much I am!

 

The Amazing Johto Adventures of Kyouko starts... NOW!

 


	2. I'M OFFICIALLY A POKEMON TRAINER!!!!!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> First diary entry is here! It's not much, but I'm purposefully trying to keep the entries short and sweet, depending on the event it'll cover, while maintaining Kyouko's personality. She's not much of a writer as well. But anyhow, it's gonna take some time getting used to this kind of writing style without having to write too much while trying to be meaningful. Hope I pulled it off!
> 
> Will be posting diary entries weekly (or when I feel like writing, honestly. lmao)

**Phew… This is only my first day as a Pokemon Trainer and who could’ve known it’s actually a loooot of work!** I’m currently staying in this inn here in Violet City, where they said the Gym Leader was located. It’s already nighttime. Time flies so fast when you’re having lots of fun, doesn’t it? 

It was easy to get along with Cyndaquil! He’s pretty strong, and he’s the best decision I’ve ever made, you know? Though I noticed he’s shy and quiet… Aipom tried to play with him but Cyndaquil preferred to sleep. He’s a baby, after all. It’s okay! He’ll get used of things eventually… Right?

As for Aipom, he’s doing well! Both him and I, we’re happy that we finally got to go out for our own Pokemon Adventure! It took forever to convince my mom and dad, really. I understand where they were going with it. Though I could barely remember it, they told me I was 8 years old when they gave me Aipom for a playmate, back when we still had our Day Care in Mahogany Town (we moved in New Bark Town just last week.) One day, Aipom and I went out just to make some friends with wild Pokemon… Well, they didn’t exactly like us.

But I know what I’m doing now!

If I hadn’t seen Ethan’s battles on TV in the Battle Frontier… If I hadn’t known him at all, then I don’t know what I’d want in my life at all. I mean, I could consider being a Day Care Lady like my mom too, but going out there, seeing new things, and Pokemon battles? I feel like that’s where I’m really meant to be…

Thanks, Ethan. And Professor Elm too, of course! He was the one who gave me this Cyndaquil and understood me, after all! He must be a smooth talker managing to convince my parents to let me out, but it doesn’t change the fact that he _suuure_ is a dorky old man!

Anyways… I’m tired for now. Really, a lot of things did happen: meeting Professor Oak (yes, _the_ Professor Oak, _in the flesh!_ ) my first Pokemon battle being that with a criminal who stole one of Prof. Elm’s Pokemon, this PokeDex thing, and stuff.... Haha, that all sounds exciting, doesn’t it? It’s hard for me to sink it all in myself, either. I promise, I’ll write about them tomorrow! I’m going to get some good sleep! ❤︎ 


	3. what's assface's problem?

**Cyndaquil, Aipom and I spent the whole day training in the Sprout Tower today.** I noticed that Cyndaquil was quite the anxious type. She kept missing her attacks at times, and gets intimidated when a bigger Pokemon shows up. She was doing well in training otherwise, and she's gotten better!

I also met Silver—the criminal from the previous day, at the top of the tower. I overheard that he battled this Elder Li man (haha get it?), who happens to be the toughest guy in the tower. Said Silver treated his Pokemon too harshly. It was true... When I first battled Silver, the Totodile he had stolen looked worn out. And _scared._ Like it was begging for us to help him.

If Professor Elm gave _me_ all three Pokemon, then Totodile didn't have to suffer with that criminal! That sounded better than making me choose one! But at the very least... Cyndaquil is safe with me. And I'm sure Totodile is doing well with Prof. Elm, too!

I wonder what that Silver guy's deal was, being such a...  
  
Ah, I promised I was going to tell what happened yesterday, didn't I?

Prof. Elm gave me an errand to meet Mr. Pokemon yesterday, and long story short I went to Cherrygrove City, got these cool new running shoes from an old man yadda yadda. As I made it to Mr. Pokemon's house, HOLY MOTHER OF FREAKING ARCEUS PROFESSOR OAK WAS THERE TOO!!!!!!

 _THE_ PROFESSOR OAK.

I didn't really get to hear what Mr. Pokemon said but he gave me this egg, the discovery Prof. Elm was talking about but I couldn't care less 'cuz I was seeing Professor Oak! The guy who gave Red (by the way, the GREATEST TRAINER OF ALL TIME) his first Pokemon! Man, it's crazy! 

To make a long story short, he gave me this thing called PokeDex and told me to fill this thing up...   
  
I don't know if these Professors are really supporting me to become a good trainer or just wants me to do their chores for them.

BUT WHATEVER! After all that, I was about to head back to New Bark Town until Prof. Elm called me back to the lab because someone stole one of his Pokemon. To make a long story short, I battled him and Silver is a... an asshole! Told me I was weak and all that! 

Sadly there was no getting back that Totodile... :( 

That dude's a prick. How dare he mess with the (soon-to-be) best trainer in Johto a.k.a. MOI?!?!

Silver. Pssh. He isn't even _precious_ to be named after one. I decided to make the wrong things right. I told the police his name was  _Assface_!

I actually got away with it. HA. 

I don't care if it's gonna ruin the police's hunt for him. I mean, I kicked his butt awhile ago! I can hunt him down  _myself._

I hope poor Totodile is going to be okay... Maybe Silver would change his attitude someday, y'know? 

Well, anyhow, that's enough catching up! Nothing much really happened today otherwise. Tomorrow's gonna be a big day, though! Locals here say that this guy named Falkner is the guy I have to beat in the gym, with his bird Pokemon and stuff. Not like I'm nervous... I'm sure Cyndaquil will do his best! 


	4. was that even a gym? but ik that guy is HOT

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry if I haven't updated this for quite a while, which has almost been like what, two months? I'm not as hyped as I was for Pokemon previously, however I didn't want to leave this one hanging! 
> 
> In the end, I want to look at this word as if it's something I'm doing for fun, which I really am in the first place. Also Kyouko's character has to be the blame for how much nonsense this thing could get. xD 
> 
> Also, y'all would notice the change in the titles for the first two diary entries. The dates felt too bland, so I'm just gonna go with stupid ones from then on.

**I won my first official Gym Battle EVER!!!!!** Who knew it was THAT easy?

Cyndaquil did a really great job, I'm proud of him! Guess our hard work payed off, after all! I saw his potential throughout his battle, and if we keep training and training, surely he'll become the strongest! Aipom was also cheering for Cyndaquil during the battle, that cutie! Maybe I should train him too for the next Gym Battle! I feel like Aipom could be a battler too, you know. I mean, I encouraged him to try it out awhile ago but he sort of just ignored me and stayed by my side... 

Well, either way, **I WON!** HA HA!

But there's something else I want to talk about. Something about _that_ guy...

His name was _Falkner_. Before I met him, I heard from people that he uses Bird-Type Pokemon, apparently, and he took his dad's place as this city's Gym Leader. That sounded cool! I guess? I don't know, isn't it boring just staying in the Gym and battling people all the time?

That made me decide that I didn't want to be a Gym Leader, even though it sounded cool and badass.

It took me two Gym trainer battles before I could get to the real deal. They also used bird type Pokemon and no offense but... I don't think it didn't make any difference with my battles out in the field. I mean like, SPEAROWS? PIDGEYS? SERIOUSLY? LMAO

I'm gonna let that slip for now, but damn I was expecting some sort of competition before the real deal, you know!

The real deal, that is...

SKJHDKHSKDHSKHDSHDHSKDSHDJHHDGSGFHS

**I WAS NOT INFORMED THAT FALKNER WAS SUCH A STUD HOW DARE**

He sucks. I swear, he sucks. I couldn't even tell if there was a battle because of how easy he is... 

Or because of how beautiful he is. Because, like, what the f—

The way he sounded so determined to battle... The way he moves... The way he points and looks at me whenever he tells his ridiculously weak Pokemon to attack my Pokemon...

 _*sigh*_ He's perfection...

And  **I want him to be mine. <3**

As an agreement, I told him that if I won, we'll go on a date tomorrow! But his Pokemon's pretty shit, so.

Yep. I really can't wait~

 

 

 

 

 

 

 


End file.
